


Our Legacy

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity focus on building their future starting with Smoak Tech and baby Mia. New beginnings help Oliver let go of his past.





	Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot the Easter Eggs?

( _GIF credit[felicittysqueen](http://felicittysqueen.tumblr.com/post/183597430607)_ )

Sunlight careened through the tall windows of Oliver and Felicity’s apartment. Birds chirped as they landed on the edge of their balcony.

Felicity heard a barrage of punches against a training dummy. Oliver was pulling in some extra sparring sessions while Felicity did a relaxing round of yoga. The baby, who her husband absolutely believed was a girl was now the size of an avocado. Felicity could still bend and stretch like a cat, even with the expanding bump, before she folded her legs into an easy lotus position. Her eyes slowly draped shut as she and Baby Smoak-Queen listened to Mozart per Auntie Alena’s recommendation.

With one eye open, Felicity warned, “That cellphone video better not end up on Instagram, Queen.” She gulped, choking at the mere thought, “Or worse in the possession of my mother.”

“For my eyes only.” Oliver promised, slinging a small green rag over his sweaty neck. “But you know we are going to have to tell your mother at some point.”

Oliver figured his wife would hack his phone anyway had he even dared to try to share the news with her mother.

She mumbled under her breath, “Yeah, how ‘bout at the end of my last trimester?”

“ _Felicity_.”

“Oliver.” His wife began to admonish, bare feet slapping over her purple yoga mat as she stood up faster than she has since her belly popped. “You know how my mother gets.”

“I do, but we’re out of the danger zone, Baby.”

Felicity snapped, azure eyes pinning his with a fiery gaze, “You don’t know that.”

This baby wasn’t even born yet, and she already had some protective, anxious, and caring parents.

“Hey,” He whispered in a soft voice reserved only for her. Oliver crossed the short distance between them, gently tilting her chin. They looked at each other with warmth, understanding, and love. “I got you, both of you.”

Sometimes that was all she needed to hear, but in this city, what if they weren’t enough? The couple fell into a tight embrace, skin sticking together with sweat.

Felicity pulled back, her gaze following his every scar and ridges of muscle formed over eleven years of survival. She bit her lower lip, “I’m going to take a nice hot shower.”

“‘Kay.” nodded her husband, bashfully looking down at his shoes.

His wife explained the obvious, “And you, you’re coming with me.”

Dimples prodded in his cheeks as he shook his head. She grabbed his hand, and he followed her lead. Unfortunately, they only had time for just a shower as the IT geek squad would be at her new office site for Smoak Technologies just after 10 A.M. Felicity sat down with a bowl of nut free granola and milk topped with blueberries and sliced bananas. Her face crumpled in disgust at the taste of simple orange juice with a hint of sweetness.

“Felicity, Honey. I got the right OJ mango blend you like, right?”

“It’s fine, I guess. But come on, man. OJ not the same as a latte.”

Oliver set his boring black coffee on the counter, “Go ‘head.”

“Thank you.”

She took one big whiff of the caffeine just to fuel her fix. Oliver munched on an apple flavored power bar before they were on their way out the door.

“You want me to stop by the office with you this morning?”

“Why not? I want you to see my other baby since she’s almost all ready to go.”

In such a short amount of time, Smoak Tech went from an empty office space to what the couple saw before them today.

* * *

_**Six weeks Ago** _

Oliver and Felicity returned to Star City from Aruba after their babymoon. However, they didn’t exactly make their way home just yet. The couple zipped across the skyline in the middle of the night.

“You ready?”

“Oliver, where are we?”

“I’ll show you.”

He took her hand in his, and she blindly walked in her pajama pants, leather jackets, and Uggs into an empty building.

Oliver grinned from ear to ear, commanding, “Archer, lights.”

“Ahem,” The AI sassed, developing more of a Gideon esque personality, “What’s the magic word, Mr. Queen?”

“Please.”

“Hon, can I open my eyes now?” Felicity wondered, squeezing his wrist, “This is getting annoying.”

“Of course.”

She blinked, looking at the space she so longed for, yet never thought she could have. Felicity squinted from the bright fluorescent lights before she really took into the fact that this all could be hers.

“Holy, frak! How? I-I already tried. There’s no way we can afford this place.”

“Individually, no.” Oliver started to explain, “But remember when we found my mom’s secret storage space?”

Felicity nodded, “Yeah, but we just went on vacation. Our budget’s getting a little tight, my love.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Her man continued, shaking his head in the negative. His calloused palms settling on her still fairly flat belly. “Along with my mom’s storage space, our family lawyer Jean found trust fund and beneficiary documents set up for Thea and me in the events of our parents’ deaths.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion, “Hold on. What about the freeze on your family’s assets?”

“Yeah, on the Queen and specifically solely my mom’s assets on the Dearden’s side, which is why I can only guess why she made sure the trusts were drafted in my grandfather’s name — Ollie C. Deaden. All it took was a quick phone call across the pond to my cousin Meredith, and the money is ours to do with as we please.”

She crossed her arms, still skeptical, “Are we sure this is legitimate and legal? No offense, but with your family, it can get a little dicey.”

Oliver swore, nuzzling her nose with his, “It’s perfectly legal. Jean triple checked every angle of it.”

Well, now Felicity had to know, “How much?”

He whispered the accurate and obscene number in her ear like it was their other little secret.

“Oh, oh, my God.” She squealed with glee, resembling Donna in that instance. Though Oliver thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. Felicity rattled off more exciting ideas. “With that much money, we can take Archer global. I can buy the rights to Curtis’ biochip and make some amazing improvements. I can create all kinds of tech to help people.”

Gosh, he loved seeing her this happy just as much as Oliver adored watching her brilliant mind at work. It was one of his favorites things about her.

Oliver noted, “And I know how you are, Felicity. I used what’s left of your Palmer Tech severance on the frosted windows and curtains.”

“Fair enough.” Felicity agreed, “I didn’t know where I was going to spend the last of anyway.”

“Well, were you surprised?” hoped her husband.

“Totally. I love it, and I love you so much.”

“I’m glad. I love you too, Felicity.”

The pair spent the next few weeks building the space piece by piece. Oliver lugged three large mainframes into black cases while Felicity put the final touches on improving Archer. Next the carpets and security cameras went in. Felicity sat securely on her husband’s shoulders as she adjusted wires and angles. His fingers tapped nervously in a rhythm over her calves.

“Almost there,” Felicity reached with a determined grunt.

Oliver huffed, lifting her just a smidge higher, “I don’t like this. Somehow the idea of you and our unborn baby with random brightly colored wires feels wrong.”

“Tough, Queen. I’m already up here, so please keep it steady.”

“Felicity, I’m begging you.” He said with a grit, hands bracing her legs, “Be careful up there.”

“Aw, Honey. Relax. We’re not dealing with raw electricity and besides I’m pregnant — not an invalid in the 1800’s or something.”

“Fine.” Her husband relented in a gruff.

With one last clip and tweak, the cameras were installed to Felicity’s liking. The tech mogul carefully stepped down from her husband’s shoulders as they admired her work. He pulled her into a side hug before he had to zip over to SCPD after Midas escaped Iron Heights.

With a fleeting kiss and a playful smack on his tush, Felicity bid, “Love you. Oh, and don’t forget the mango sorbet and mint chip.”

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

Oliver parked his 2016 Lexus and opened Felicity’s door before she could even move a muscle.

“Milady.” Oliver said, cutely adopting a horrible British accent.

Felicity pursed her lips, “Gary and Z are right. It’s only sexy coming from Constantine. Please never do that again.”

“Not even when we go to London with Will on his Winter break.”

“No,” insisted the CEO adamantly.

“Okay.”

Their fingertips interlocked as Felicity’s boots clomped over the concrete path. There was just something different about her. She walked with an extra pep in her step. It wasn’t just pregnancy or her usual genius. Felicity recently said in their late night conversations, she felt reinvigorated. She found her purpose again, and Oliver knew deep in his heart she’d be awesome at whatever she put her mind to as she’d proven time and time again. Her head nestled into his shoulder as they arrived to the first room.

Archer introduced, “Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, DNA matches confirmed. Now entering zone one.”

The room was lined with nine state-of-the-art flat screen computer monitors and three large mainfraines were on the opposite brick wall.

“Meet the heart of my other baby Archer.”

“Wow!” Oliver whistled in admiration, “Felicity, Baby, you really got this place up and running quick. It looks almost as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you.” His wife blushed, hand resting on her hip with the other on her protruding baby belly, “Wait a minute, you didn’t break my tablet again, did you?”

“Nope.” He replied honestly, pressing a peck to her forehead, “Come on. Come on, Smoak. Please give me the full grand tour.”

With an improper, yet adorable wink, Felicity reminded, “You asked for it, Queen.”

She walked him through the R&D lab with DNA samples from Alena, Caitlin, Gary, Z, and Cisco. Circuit boards ready to be installed into original Smoak Tech cellphones, and so much more. Various pieces of tech littered every long metal table. Felicity then led him to the break room, which was admittedly far nicer than their tiny kitchen at home. It had stark white walls with a nice sized table, microwave, fully stocked stainless single door fridge, microwaves, and blue couches.

His pillowy lips tilted in a knowing smirk, “You already have ice cream in the fridge, huh Honey?”

“Something wrong that, Queen?” Felicity’s eyes narrowed, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose.

He adjusted her specs, “Of course not.”

However, Oliver made a mental note to pack his wife some healthy snacks. Felicity could practically see the wheels turning in his head right now.

“Hmm…” His wife acknowledged in a higher pitch than normal, indicating that she was a bit annoyed with his comment. But she let it go, “Okay, let me show you my two favorite rooms in Smoak Tech.”

Their penultimate stop was her private corner office, befitting of a founder and CEO. Felicity had a great view of the park across the street with a mighty cherry tree adorned with pink blossoms. Floor-to-ceiling windows, bullet proof curtains, a large desk, a computer of her , and a comfortable buttery leather rolling chair, and a little sitting area for employees. It was truly the proper space she need to change the world. Granted, boxes of more personal items were still stacked against the walls. But Felicity had what matters.

“You deserve all of this and more, Felicity. I hope you know that.”

“I do, but it is really good to hear you say it, Oliver.” Felicity admitted, ambling towards the stack with a small white box in the pile. Her knees cracked as she bent down to get it.

Oliver inquired, blowing out a breath, “Want some help?”

“I got it.” Felicity smiled with that specific box in hand, tracing ambigus patterns over her stomach before she joined her husband again, “I wanted you to be here for this.”

His forehead crinkled in confusion, “Wha-?”

Felicity first placed a framed hard copy of the photo with William and herself that Oliver held so during his incarceration in Slabside. Next to it was the photo of solely her husband looking like a hero in his Green Arrow suit complete with mask and hood. Third was a selfie Oliver and Felicity on their babymoon in Aruba lying in a hammock cuddled on the beach. Fourth and last was a group family photo with Oliver, Felicity, William, Raisa, Donna, Quentin, Walter, Diggle, and Lyla at their wedding.

As for baby Smoak-Queen, who Oliver referred to as Mia and little bumblebee every now and again, she was secretly in the Aruba photo. But of course, Oliver and Felicity had tons of photos and videos from the most recent ultrasound on their phones.

“I wanted you to be here as I put the final pieces together.”

Oliver’s arm slung low on her waist, “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Mm, our family is complete again.” Felicity hummed in agreement, smooching his shoulder blade.

Everything was coming together just as she had planned. It was almost too good to be true. But they were truly happy, and right now, well, why not enjoy it? Felicity’s man looked like a goddamn decadent dessert. His hair grew out a touch longer, so she finally had something to grab when they made love. Thank goodness, Oliver ditched the grandpa garb for what he used to wear. He usually sported a cargo or leather jacket with a well fitted shirt and dark blue jeans Her fingertips skimmed over his abs through his navy t-shirt, nails raking over his muscles ever so slightly. Her elbow movement activated the motion sensor on Felicity’s patent bullet proof curtains.

“Okay, we’ve got to talk about our curtains at home.”

“Oliver, I better not be sensing a but coming.”

“Oh, I’m going there, Felicity because while I appreciate that they’re bullet proof, I could do without the motion sensor. We could just get up to open and close them ourselves.”

“What?” She gasped, fully affronted, “Why?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Because every time we have sex now our curtains open and close. When we’re in the heat of the moment doing our best moves, I do not want random bystanders on State Street seeing my wife’s orgasm face.”

Using her loud voice, Felicity argued, “We live on the eighth floor!”

“It makes me uncomfortable, Smoak, and you know that. Besides you know there’s that new nightclub right across from us.” Oliver retorted at equal volume, though not in his growly Green Arrow tone.

She harrumphed with a laugh, “I hope those drunk idiots at Max’s club enjoyed the free porn show then.”

“Felicity,” He complained, purposefully dropping his an octave because he knew what that did to her, “You can’t be serious.”

His wife was not, but it was so fun and easy to mess with him at the moment.

The CEO reminded, poking his chest, “You had no problem when we had that outdoor shower in Aruba with amazing water pressure.”

“Because the only ones watching were me and maybe that one dolphin who swam close to shore.”

Felicity hopped up on the desk as best she could. Oliver picked her up the rest of the way. “Good thing, I upgraded the curtains.”

“You did?” He wondered as his eyebrow quirked.

“Uh-huh.” She shook her head in affirmation, pulling him by the lapel to rest between her legs, “You know I have a feeling my desk is very sturdy. Do you want to try it out?”

Felicity playfully bit the red painted nail on her pinky with a salacious grin. What? Was Oliver going to turn his sexy and smart wife? Hell, no! He chuckled lowly, diving straight into a passionate kiss. She scratched his stubble before he sucked on her lower lip.

Oliver sighed, “Does that answer your question, Mrs. Queen?”

Oliver had a protective hand on her bump, hoping to feel their child kick. Unfortunately, Oliver would have to wait a few weeks since Felicity was the only who could really feel their little bumblebee’s parkour flips and jabs on her bladder. She noticed how his mouth fell into a tiny from, much to her own chagrin.

“Soon.” Felicity reassured, fingertips splayed over the scar where his Bratva tattoo once remained. “I promise.”

Despite his sentiments, Oliver crouched down and spoke to their unborn baby, “You can take all the time you need, little bumblebee.”

“Oliver.” She gave him a come hither motion. “You want to know how to disengage the motion sensors, remember?”

Felicity’s breath tickled his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe as he attempted to say the commands.

“Ah-Archer, pause motion sense.” Oliver ordered, biting back a groan. Felicity nipped a little harder just to give him more of a feel.

The AI quipped, “Manners, Mr. Queen.”

“Please,” He grit.

Felicity commanded, “Archer, sleep mode.”

“Are you certain, Ms. Smoak?”

“Yes.”

A blue holographic number pad projected right out of the camera on her desktop. Felicity punched in the code 81-82-11.

Oliver practically purred, “You are a genius, Felicity.”

She loved when he found her intelligence as sexy as her body.

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Felicity heckled him in good fun, “And say more nice things about me before I have my way with you on my desk, Oliver.”

“You’re sexy.” His lips found their way behind her ear before he made his way down, “You’re hilarious.” He kissed her neck, pushing her Army green cargo jacket aside. “You always know how to make me smile.”

“Even when you’re being Mr. Grumpy Cat” His wife added with a giggle.

“Yep.” He concurred quietly.

Sex was definitely a slower process as her belly grew, and Felicity wasn’t even full term yet. But they would do it any which way. This couple certainly had a lot of sweet time to practice. Their green and black cargo jackets hit the floor with swooshes of fabric. His navy t-shirt mingled with her lavender blouse. Felicity tried to remove her suede ankle boots, but she didn’t want to stop kissing and touching him. Her legs ensnared his torso, but no amount of yoga would help Felicity reach her shoes.

She emitted a frustrated groan, “ _Oliver_ , help!”

He pressed butterfly kisses when he made his descent to her boots. There was an extra wet smooch when Oliver reached the purposeful holes and rips in her jeans. One foot rested atop his broad shoulder as he shucked it off with a deliberate slowness. He massaged her soles, earning him a breathy moan. Oliver repeated the same process with her other foot. It was delicious torture, and her man always knew exactly what he was doing with her. He stood up, calloused palms honing in on Felicity’s jeans when the long gray curtains suddenly whirred open.

“Honey, I thought the upgrade was supposed to fix that.”

“Guess I still have some kinks to work out.”

He hesitated, cheeks flushing bright red, “What if someone sees us?”

“I don’t care. I just want to be with you, Oliver.”

“ _Felicity_.” He drew her name out like a smooth red wine.

She palmed her forehead, “We can move farther away from my tech babies, scaredy cat.”

Oliver did as she said. He hoisted his wife up into strong arms. Felicity delicately caresses the mangled skin on his chest. His fingertips traced over her back that was adorned with her own badges of honor. All the while, they kissed one another incessantly, breathing the same air and barely letting their lips part. Her cheeks and the area around her mouth earned some beard burn.

He huffed out an airy laugh, “Sorry,” although Oliver didn’t sound apologetic at all as he gestured around her mouth.

She winked, “Oh, I don’t mind. Let’s just get this show on the road. Pants off, Queen.”

“Hm, so bossy, Mrs. Queen. Think of those little ears.”

“Oliver, she’s probably asleep.”

Her husband mentioned with a victorious fist pump, “Ha! You said she, so we agree, this baby will be a baby girl named Mia.”

“Maybe.” Felicity refused to admit defeat. “Right now Mia or Lucas’ mama thinks we should ahem canoodle before Auntie Alena gets here.”

He conceded, feeling the blood rush south, “Fair enough.”

Oliver pulled off her blue maternity jeans, having to put a little extra effort because of the stretchy elastic waist.

“You did it!” Felicity teased playfully, laughing “Excellent work, Mr. Queen.”

“Wait!”

“Ugh, what now?”

If he didn’t hurry up, Felicity certainly wouldn’t be opposed to taking matters in her own hands. Oliver was just about to blanket his body with hers when he fetched their jackets off the floor. He used their outerwear as a cushion, so it would be easier on her back.

Caressing her smeared red lipstick, he thought, “Better?”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity hummed.

She’d call Internet Explorer a good browser before Felicity would ever admit her husband was right. They shared these soft looks of love. Oliver straddled her hips, careful to avoid putting too much weight and pressure on her abdomen. He kissed her lips, cheek, neck, lips traveling down every inch of her body. She arched her back, and he got the hint immediately. Oliver unclasped her lacy pale pink bra one handed while his other hand sneaked down to her mismatched blue panties. Oliver took in every inch of her — the way Felicity’s strawberry blonde locks with dark roots fanned over this thankfully empty space on her desk. Her lips were swollen with their kisses. Yes, her breasts, booty,  and belly were fuller. But really what she wore best was that pure joy she had on every day.

Oliver finally spoke, voice catching in his throat, “You’re gorgeous.”

“So show me.”

Felicity clasped his wrist, showing exactly where she wanted him. He rubbed her through her underwear, cupping her increasingly wet sex. Oliver quickly found her clitoris, and massaged the nub in hard fast circles. She came within minutes against his hand, pink shade draping over her neck and collarbone. Her breasts heaved with short pants, and Oliver would’ve sneaked a taste had they not been so sensitive.

“You okay, Baby?”

“Mm.” Her eyelids fluttered, voice in a daze, “The fun pregnancy hormones make things really intense.”

He gathered that, “Oh, yeah, what about me?”

“You’re alright too, Buddy boy.” His wife teased, sticking her tongue out at him

“Just alright, huh. Why don’t we do something to fix that?”

Oliver stepped out of his shoes, jeans, and boxers faster than a stripper at a bachelorette party. Felicity hissed, dropping her panties, which she left dangling on one foot before Oliver pulled her into his lap. Their skin and sweat made them stick to the leather chair, but the couple so didn’t care at the moment. She found his cock, and she pumped him slowly. Their hands tangled together at the base of hs dick, which was the wrong move. That combined, tantalizing pressure was almost unbearable. She dragged any semblance of her arousal over his length, and he thrust into her gently until Oliver was completely seated inside her. Their heart rates spiked as they gazed at each other, eyes laden with mirth lust, and love.

“ _Oliver._ ”

Her voice dripped with desire. He pulled and thrust back in without warning. They developed a staccato rhythm, slightly hindered by her leather chair. Her toes curled against the backrest when he hit a particularly hard thrust. He palmed her buttocks to lift her higher, which caused his pelvis to brush over her clitoris. He repeated that same motion. She dug her nails into his back, raking over his scars.

“ _Oh, God, Felicity_.”

Her name fell from his lips in a broken gasp. She shuddered around. Pleasure tingled at the base of his spine. Their muscles quivered before they hurdled over the edge to sweet ecstasy together. Her walls pulsed around, snug, warm, and wet. He spilled into her in long, hot spurts. Their lips found each other before they dared to open their eyes.

She mumbled into his lips, “If I wasn’t already pregnant, dammit I sure as Hell would be then after that ahem, little office meeting, Honey.”

“Hey!” He breathed, making an exaggerated pouty face. “There was nothing little about it.”

Oliver chucked, and Felicity punched him in the shoulder. Their peaceful afterglow was so rudely interrupted by a family robotic voice.

“Archer, wake mode. Now entering employee: Alena Whitlock.”

Alena wondered, “Hey, boss why’d I have to use.. Oh, my God!” She caught a flash of Felicity and Oliver naked at her desk. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’ll, uh, come back later.”

Felicity blushed fiercely, throwing Oliver his clothes, “Thanks, sweetie. And don’t you worry we will definitely be talking about those employee benefits.”

“Oops!” Oliver said with a shrug, laughing harder than she’d ever seen him.

Felicity growled, “You get dressed now. I have one more place to show you.”

“Yes, Mrs. Queen.”

She was red in the face angry and embarrassed. Oliver did as she requested. Felicity gripped his hand tighter than usual, muttering how they were never ever going to have sex in her office again. Although she appreciated how sturdy and durable her desk was. Felicity also thought he she would definitely need a new rolling chair. He swiped away that angry lip bite as they quietly traveled down tens of floors to what would’ve been a parking garage.

A round drone scanned their bodies. Oliver adopted a fighting stance on instinct.

“It’s okay, Honey.” Felicity assured, clasping his left hand in both of hers. He caressed her wedding band.

A computerized voice announced, “Identities confirmed: Green Arrow 001 and Overwatch 003, Welcome. Please enter the security protocol.”

Felicity tossed him a replica of his exact bow, quiver, and arrows. He shot 3 tennis balls, pinning them to concrete while Felicity spoke the vocal code Rab and then typed in the code 11900.”

The secrets doors finally opened to reveal another bunker.

“Woah!” Oliver said as the lights whirred on, “When did you have time to do all this?”

Boot tapping into the floor, the hacker admitted, “I may have had a tiny bit of help from Cisco and Cait.”

“Is this in case the bunker ever become comprised?”

“Yes, not even John knows. Cisco and Cait thought they brought this tech in for my R&D lab. No one can know besides us. We cannot trust ARGUS or your sister if you don’t agree then…”

Oliver vowed, “I’ll back your play — no matter what.”

“This will keep our family safe, Oliver.” Felicity said with conviction, “I know you want to right your father’s wrongs and save Emiko. But can’t you see, Honey, you are your father’s redemption. You matter to me, to our family, and to this entire city. I need you to stop looking back and start looking forward. This is your legacy, right here.”

She keep countless digital files on Green Arrow and OTA exploits.

“Our legacy.” Her husband corrected, kissing her belly, “Because I don’t know where I’d be without you.

Hours later, Star City’s favorite couple found themselves in the office of Dr. Erin Gendel — Lisa Schwartz’s cousin. They did indeed discover they were having a girl.

Felicity spoke gently through happy tears, “Hi.”

“Hello, Mia.” Oliver said in a soft voice reserved only for his girls. His fingertips threaded between his wife’s. Her ring gleamed under the fluorescent lights before Oliver pressed a kiss to her temple. It was time to focus on a new journey.  

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
